


Vulgar Trash and Other Reading Choices

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [33]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pre-Het, Snark, Teasing, ridicule of trashy erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Warpath ridicules Rogue's choice of erotica, for the prompt "Vulgar Trash"
Relationships: Rogue/James Proudstar
Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435838
Kudos: 2





	Vulgar Trash and Other Reading Choices

„Vulgar trash,” says Warpath but his dark eyes have enough humor in them to soften that blow – humor at her choice of reading material, but humor nonetheless. „Ridiculous vulgar trash. But the sex scenes... Well, I can see why you read and reread them.”  
„Oh?”

„Joking. They're terrible. You'd think a vampire older than dirt would be more creative even if he is a prudish white-boy idiot from the age of terrible.”

„Ah wouldn't know, having no oportunity to experience it. Ah can't exactly touch people...”

„I can show you, without touching if you like.”


End file.
